


Explosive

by AurigaVenatici (p_3a)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/AurigaVenatici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrathion gives Anduin a little bit of a shock during a private moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosive

**Author's Note:**

> Wrathion is a trans man; Anduin is a cis man.

They were lucky they were on the Folly the first time it happened.

In fact, Anduin had Wrathion bent over the safety barrier, buried deep in his behind with his hand firmly wrapped around his hip to roll his fingertips over the length of his clit. Wrathion could feel the hot panting of Anduin’s breath rolling off his back as the taller man pounded into him, the motions of his hand never stopping once.

Anduin called his name, sounding desperate and hopelessly aroused - and all at once the sweeping realisation of  _where he was_ , the fact that they could be discovered at any time and by any _one_ , and  _who_  it was that was doing these  _wonderful_  things to him hit Wrathion. He bucked back against Anduin and felt the Prince’s dick slide even deeper inside of him, then Anduin’s fingers slid against him  _just right_  and he couldn’t hold back any longer. He opened his mouth to breath out,  _hard_ , as the orgasm hit him.

And, uhh. He did. The biological mechanism in the back of his throat clicked into place and he felt the searing air pour past his lips as the sensations wracked his body, stars dancing over his squeezed-shut eyes and Anduin’s cries soothing his ears: of arousal at the way Wrathion clamped down on him; and alarm at, well. The fire.

Wrathion melted under Anduin’s gradually slowing ministrations, resting his cheek on his arms, the front of his weight supported by the stone barrier and his back kept upright only by Anduin’s hands. Anduin gradually slowed his pace, then pulled out of him, gently lowering Wrathion to his knees.

"This, uh," he said, "the fire, that is. Isn’t going to be a  _regular_  occurrence, is it?”

"Muh. Maybe," Wrathion smirked. "Maybe not. Depends on if you continue to be that  _good_ , my Prince.”


End file.
